Mommy Know,Mommy Understand
by Hinata-Naruto-Lover
Summary: "Why mom always make me mad with mom's rule!"   Mommy know,mommy understand,Hinata.JUST READ IT AND RnR!  But,Don't like don't read!


Mommy Know,Mommy Understand

Author : Hinata-Naruto-Lover

Genre : Family and Romance

Pairing : Naruto U. and Hinata H.

Rating : K+

Summary : "Why mom always make me mad with mom's rule?"~~~Mommy know,mommy understand, READ IT AND RnR!

From Author

Ohayou!My name is .S.E.P!This is my first English need longer,happy read!Hope you like understand it,DON'T LIKE,DON'T READ!No FLAME !

Normal :Hinata's Pov

Flashback: Normal Pov

I live in Konoha Gakure with name Hinata Hyuuga as my identity.I'm 18 years old.I have a brother named Neji,a sister named Hanabi,a father named Hiashi and a. . boy friend *blush* named mother is die when I was 13 years.I remember something that make me very sad when she that was I want to tell you.

Flashback

"Good Morning,Neji-nii,Hanabi-chan,Daddy,Mommy!"sayed Hinata."Hinata,what did mom say?Don't speak good morning with English language!Indonesian!" sayed her mom loudly."Sorry mom._Selamat Pagi kak Neji,Hanabi,Papa dan Mama!_"sayed Hinata again."Good,if you train (1) every day you can defeat Ino Yamanaka."sayed her mom."Who is Ino Yaymanakai mom?"sayed Hinata again and again.(=.=")

"Shut up Hinata!It's not Ino Yaymanakai!But Ino Yamanaka!She is a girl from Suna and her mother was mom friend when mom live in is pretty good in Indonesian Languange!Mom always say to you,DON'T SPEAK ANYTHING WHEN WE ARE EAT!"sayed Hinata's mom mad."Hinata,come here!Mommy is mad!"sayed Neji and Hiashi low."Hinata-nee,seat here!"sayed Hanabi lowly."Y…yes…daddy,Neji-nii,Hanabi…hiks..hiks..hiks."answer Hinata with a little cry.

2 weeks later…

"Why mom always make me mad with mom's rule?"sayed Hinata with a big big mad."Because mommy know,mommy understand you,Hinata." answer her mom low."NO!You never know and understand me!You hate me and I hate you!"cry ,Hinata run to her room and cry. "Hinata,mommy always love want all the best for mom do is the best thing I can you a good girl."cried Hinata's mom."Stop…your…cried…Nee-chan…your time is …with…me."sayed a voice."Give me more time, to make Hinata love ,my little sister."ask Hinata's mom."Alright,but this is the last one,nee-chan!I'll give you more time until tomorrow,12 o'clock!"sayed that voice."Thanks,Mikoto."sayed Hinata's mom.

1 day later…

(One minute to Ten)"Hiashi,where is Hinata?"ask Hinata's mom."Don't she in her room?Or maybe…with Naruto in Konoha's Park,Senna-chan."answer Hiashi."Alright.I'll go there!"sayed Senna or Hinata's mom."Wait,Senna-chan!Remember,you are sick!Don't go anywhere!"remind Senna doesn't hear it anymore.

At Konoha Park…

"Hinata,Naruto!Where are you?Hellooooooo!"called ,she saw Hinata and Naruto while (2) they was kissing (So sweet!)."I can't disturb (3) Hinata now.I'll wait for the perfect moment. Wait,moment?"say Senna low."WTH?Oh no!11 o'clock!Just 1 hour left!"think Senna. "Haah...maybe I should to sayed it Naruto."sayed Senna."Hinata!Hyuuga Hinata!"called Senna while go to Hinata."Mom?What are you doing here?"ask Hinata coldly.

"Naruto,can I borrow Hinata for a second?"ask Senna to Naruto."Sure!Why not,baa-san?"answer Naruto warmly."Thank you,Naruto."say Senna while go with Hinata."What?Want to mad to me again?"say Hinata loudly."Shut your mouth up,little lady!I have to tell you something important (4) !Listen carefully!In one hour,I'll go and never back!I'll go to your aunt place!My sweety little sister Mikoto in H-E-A-V-E-N ! My time is up,I should die!So,listen!You can't tell me that I hate you and you hate me,because I love you and understand you!So you must love and understand me!Now,go home,wear your black clothes and tell Hiashi,Neji and Hanabi to wear they black clothes too!UNDERSTAND?"say Senna long and far...(w)"What?Heaven?What a suck -kun!Come here please!"say Hinata."Yes,my belle princesse?"ask Naruto with Francais Style."Can you take me home?Please?"ask Hinata with puppy eyes."Ofcourse!Why not,princesse?"answer Naruto while taking Hinata go to her home,Hyuuga's Village."Hinata..."sayed Senna low.

At Hyuuga's Village,12 o'clock…

"Father,Neji nii-chan,Hanabi!It's me,Hinata!I'm home!Anybody there?Helloooo?"ask Hinata."Hinata nee-chan,don't sayed was cried on mom's room."sayed Hanabi very low."Why anybody cry?And why you wear black clothes?"ask Hinata low.

"Mom was go and never back."answer Hanabi."What?It's true that mom go to...heaven?Mom...hik hik..."cry Hinata."Where have you been?Why mom sayed that you want she to die?And why you sayed that mom go to heaven?"ask Hanabi."I was with Naruto-kun in Konoha's Park while mom come to searching (5) said she will died at 12 o' I don't believe that it's said,she will go to heaven with Mikoto her last word to me is,'I love you and understand you,so you must love and understand me too.'Is that true that mom die at 12 o'clock?"answer Hinata."Yes.12 o',wear your black clothes and go to mom's room."sayed Hanabi."Yes,my sweety otoutou."say Hinata low while she go to her room and change her clothes.

At Senna's room…

"Mom?Please wake 's your kids,Neji,Hinata and Hanabi! Mom..."sayed Hiashi with red like after a long criying."Daddy, will never back to dad,don't make mom sad in heaven."sayed Neji to Hiashi."SHUT UP,NEJI!You don't know my feeling to Senna-chan!Because you are not my son!I don't have a son!You,are my nephew,your father is not me,but Hizashi!"say Hiashi."WHAT?Neji-nii is not my brother?"ask Hinata and Hanabi."Yes,he is your uncle son._Dia sepupu kalian_."answer Hiashi."You lie to me?15 years you lie to me?You bastard (6) !"scream Neji while go to Hizashi's grave (7) ."Neji-nii!Wait!"sayed Hanabi while running after Neji.

"Hanabi!"sayed Hinata."Don't go anywhere, is your mother who growing she died and you want to go?"ask Hiashi."But..."sayed Hinata."NO BUT!STAY HERE IF YOU ARE SENNA'S FIRST DAUGHTER!"sayed Hiashi yelled out each word(8).

"Yes daddy."sayed Hinata lowly."Hmmm...where was i?Oh,I !Don't leave me!"cried Hiashi.

2 hours after Senna's funeral(9)…

"Mom,i mean Senna baa-san,sorry I'm late 2 hours to your funeral.I don't mean to do just hard to accept the rightness (10) that I'm not your son,but Hizashi's don't mad to ,can I call you mom,not baa-san?'Mom' is more simple than baa-san.I usually called you mom,right mom?Well,I must go you later mom."sayed Neji while kissing Senna's gravestone (11).And then,he Senna,Hinata and Hanabi.(Hinata and Hanabi was hiding under a tree.)

End of Flashback

Well,it's all my mother's dead story.I'm miss her so much.I will go to her grave now!See ya!

O

W

A

R

I

Hyaaah~~~this story are end now!I'm very tired after making this fiction.

Special thanks for :

Miku Hanato

Putri Hinata Uzumaki

Assassin Cross

Blueberry Cake

Just see:

(1) Train : Latihan

(2) While : Saat/Sambil

(3) Disturb : Mengganggu

(4) Important : Penting

(5) Searching : Mencari

(6) Bastard : Brengsek

(7) Grave : Makam

(8) Yelled out each word : Meneriakkan setiap kata-katanya

(9) Funeral : Pemakaman

(10) Rightness : Kebenaran

(11) Gravestone : Batu Nisan

Sudah tahu?Review yaaaaaaa!*sambil nunjuk ke bawah*


End file.
